It All Started With A Lollipop
by GredMoine Fan
Summary: George loved his brother, he really did, but in that moment a smidgen of loathing was aimed in Fred's direction once George saw what Hermione was eating. George/Hermione


**Title:** It All Started With A Lollipop

 **Author:** GredMione Fan (Buffybot76)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Pairing:** George/Hermione

 **Summary:** The whole situation had started with a lollipop.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they belong to the great J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in my sandbox with them.

* * *

The whole situation had started with a lollipop.

No, strike that . . .

It had _**actually**_ started when Fred drew his attention to said lollipop. The sweet wouldn't have had any effect on him if his attention had not been drawn to it, not to mention the beauty that was currently enjoying the aforementioned confection.

Unfortunately, Fred simply _**had**_ to bring his attention to it by jabbing him in the side and then nodding non-to-discreetly in Hermione's direction once George had given a disapproving look at his twin.

George loved his brother, he really did, but in that moment a smidgen of loathing was aimed in Fred's direction once George saw what Hermione was eating. It was a single spiral, multi-colored lolly around six inches in length if he didn't know any better. George had never seen the like of such a sweet at Honeydukes, despite the owner of said establishment boasting to have every kind of sweet imaginable. No, this one had to have been acquired by Muggle means. Perhaps a fair or one of those delis found in a Muggle mall. She was calmly sitting a couple tables over from the one they were currently sharing at the Leaky, unknowingly turning every male patron in the pub's brain to mush, George was sure. She honestly didn't appear to realize how erotically evocative her... technique... actually was. He heard Fred swear softly under his breath when she took about three inches of the spire into her mouth, drawing it out slowly and causing his pulse to accelerate a bit in the process.

 _'What the bloody hell is she trying to do?'_ he thought, _'Seduce every bloke in the room?'_

George fought down the bite of jealousy that suddenly welled within him. He had no right feeling this way, despite the fact that Hermione was now a free woman after she and the Twins' younger brother Ronald had split up last year. Their romance had died out, but he knew that they were still friends. George's eyes widened when Hermione began swirling her tongue around the shaft of confection, once, twice, three times before running it along the entire length, bottom to top. He luckily prevented himself from giving an audible moan. Fred, however, wasn't quite that restrained.

"Is she _**trying**_ to kill us?" his twin practically groaned under his breath. "I mean, come on, I know it's Hermione, but even she's not **_that_ ** naive."

George shot Fred a flat look before glancing around the room. Sure enough, there were quite a few unsavory looking men casting leering looks in the oblivious brunette's direction. "Excuse me, brother-mine, whilst I inform our dear bookworm of the fact that some of these types look less than honorable."

"Only some?" Fred snorted. "Face it, Georgie, you have enough honor to go around and _**still**_ have some to spare." he teased his twin, all the while dismissively waving the red head on.

He got up and walked over to Hermione, who was obviously enjoying the innocent side of the confection. He watched her tongue make another lazy swipe and suppressed a shudder in response to the erotic visual. Then she took half the length of the deviously phallic confection within her mouth again and George stumbled as the image of Hermione doing the exact same thing to him invaded his mind.

Righting himself quickly, he attempted to seem casual as he finally reached her side. "Hey, there, Granger." he greeted her, silently thanking Merlin he was able to keep his voice steady.

Hermione pulled the treat from her mouth and smiled brightly in greeting. "Hello, George. When did you get here?" She looked past him to see Fred who seemed to be carefully avoiding looking in their direction. That in itself caused Hermione to grow suspicious.

"Not too long ago, actually. Me and Fred are on our lunch break." George explained.

Hermione nodded, though her eyes were still trained on Fred. Apparently, she suspected a prank was afoot and was keeping watch on his twin to assure she wasn't caught unawares. As she did so, she brought her briefly forgotten lolly to her mouth once more, slipping a portion of it between her lips. Her cheeks hollowed as she applied pressure to the treat with the suction and George could hear Fred's tortured cry from behind him.

"Oh, sweet Circe, have mercy!"

George was too busy biting his tongue in fear of making a similar outcry. Instead, he grabbed Hermione by the upper arm holding onto her sucker effectively dislodging it from paradise as he urgently tugged her up from her chair.

"George, what are you-"

"Just need to have a word with you, Granger." he interrupted as he proceeded to drag her from the pub and out onto the crowded street of Diagon Alley. Looking around, he spied a secluded alleyway and swiftly herded the protesting brunette into it.

"Let go of me this minute before I hex you silly, George Weasley!"

The frustration and slight anger that colored Hermione's threat gave George pause though he didn't drop her arm until they were perfectly concealed from any prying eyes. Giving a huff once her arm had been released, Hermione whirled around to glare at the red headed prankster.

"George, what in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" Unbidden, George's eyes dipped down to her lips for a moment. They were pressed together in a stern expression, but George couldn't help but think she never looked lovelier.

"I told you, I had to talk to you." He said.

Hermione gave a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "And just what, pray tell, could be so important that you had to drag me all the way out here to say it?" She intoned.

For a moment, George didn't know what to say. His main objective had been to get Hermione out of the Leaky and away from the numerous lustful gazes she had been unknowingly garnering. He looked down at her hand which still held the rather phallic shaped treat. His mind recalled the provocative way she'd been eating it and he had to close his eyes as his already wound up body began to respond to the stimuli such an image provided.

"Hermione," he asked, using her first name in hopes of proving how serious he was being when he asked: "Where on Earth did you get that," he pointed to the offending sweet, "and by Merlin, _**why**_ did you think it would be a good idea to eat it in public?"

Hermione blinked in confusion as she glanced down at the forgotten candy in her hand, then back to George. "Well, for your information, Harry gave it to me. He said he got it from some place he visited on his last Auror mission, and what do you mean 'why'? Can't a woman consume a simple treat while she waits for her best friend to meet her for lunch?" she shot back defensively, arching an eyebrow for good measure.

George shook his head and sighed. Harry... He should have known. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated and the war had ended, Harry had transformed, becoming the care-free and apparently mischievous young man he would have been if not weighed down by the responsibility of defeating said Dark Lord. Needless to say, despite training to become a responsible Auror for the Ministry, Harry had been making up for lost time. Taking a page from the Twins' own book, the little sneak had been pulling pranks whenever he could, and occasionally succeeded to pull one over on the red headed pranksters themselves.

Harry Potter was a true Marauder legacy.

George knew full well that Harry was aware of what time the twins took their normal lunch break, just as he was certain Harry knew that one of the said twins - namely himself - harbored a very serious crush on the delectable Miss Granger. George had messed up and let his interest slip, though he had been sure to swear the Boy-Who-Lived to secrecy. Though apparently, he wasn't so much the Boy-Who-Lived anymore, but the Boy-Who-Just-Had-To-Interfere-In-Matters-That-Did-Not-Concern-Him.

 _'And soon he shall be known as the Boy-Who-Got-Strangled-By-A-Weasley-Twin.'_ George thought venomously.

He would not have put it past Harry to set this up, and arrange a meeting with Hermione after giving her such a deceptively innocent sweet, knowing she would probably eat said treat in front of him.

"Let's just say that... despite this candy's innocent intent, its shape implies certain things that are... _**not**_ so innocent."

Hermione took in the way George's eyes darted from the sweet then downward toward his lower half, then back to her in an attempt to get his point across.

And get across it did.

Eyes widening in shock, Hermione gasped as she caught onto his meaning. She looked down once again at the lollipop before tossing it to the ground in disgust. "Oh, honestly, Harry?" When she looked back up, her eyes had narrowed angrily. "I'm going to kill him!"

George grabbed her hand to prevent her from doing something rash, like Apparating away and hexing Harry into next week. She could do that _**after**_ George was done with him.

"Calm down, love," he said soothingly. "Truth be told, there wasn't a wizard in that pub that wasn't, shall we say, unaffected by your enjoyment of Harry's little gift." George's lips quirked at just how true his words were. "He was probably hoping to witness the mayhem, but got held up somewhere."

In his attempt to be subtle with explaining everything, George did not quite realize what he'd inadvertently revealed to her.

Hermione could feel her face turning red but for the life of her could not tell whether it was from embarrassment from Harry's little prank, or from the fact that she'd just heard George Weasley say that he had been affected by her thought-to-be-innocent display. Well, he hadn't actually admitted it, but what else could 'not a wizard present' mean?

Hermione suddenly realized that George had yet to release his hold on her. In fact, his thumb was currently stroking the back of her hand in a soothing motion. The stimulation made her pulse race and her breath hitch. She stared in numb silence at their linked hands.

George watched Hermione's face flush and quickly went back over what he'd said in his mind. When realization struck as to what he had just revealed, he did not know what to say. Was her reaction due to embarrassment on her part? He noticed that she had yet to pull her hand away from his own. In fact, he had almost forgotten that he was holding it!

"Hermione?" he asked quietly.

The brunette witch feigned a cough in order to give herself a moment to convey a response. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause you any, um... problems, George." As soon as the words left her mouth, however, Hermione suddenly wished that the ground would open up and swallow her.

George smiled fondly at her, finally pinpointing the reason for her flushed face. "Please, think nothing of it, pet. I was more concerned about you actually. There were some really unsavory sods in there." He raised her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

"Oh. Well... since you put it like that." Hermione attempted a light-hearted laugh, but it came out sounding huskier than she would have liked. The feel of George's lips brushing against her knuckles had her weak in the knees, leaving her no choice but to lean back against a nearby wall for support.

Noticing the effect his gentlemanly kiss had had on her, George felt a surge of hope run through him. He had desired her for so long but never dared dream that there was a chance that she might fancy him as well. _'Well, there's only one way to find out.'_ He thought before turning to the lovely witch in front of him.

"Hermione..." he whispered, leaning in closer and was rewarded when he heard her breath hitch audibly.

"Y-yes?" Hermione's voice trembled and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt him move closer. The feelings she had been harboring for him surfaced and she couldn't believe that he just might want her as much as she wanted him.

"May I kiss you?" he blurted out, heat flooding his cheeks.

Hermione stared at the handsome wizard that she had been lusting after for months now, standing before her in a deserted alleyway, asking permission to kiss her. Her heart rate increased in order to keep up with her racing pulse as she felt herself taking a step toward George. His stunning blue eyes widened in surprise when suddenly, he found himself with an arm full of beautiful witch as she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rose to her tip toes in order to reach his lips with her own. For an instant, he stood frozen as she moved her mouth against his, her tongue darting out to timidly trace the seam of his lips.

And then he was melting into the kiss - into her - his arms wrapping around her waist, and hauling her soft, curvaceous body against his hard, muscular one. He parted his lips slightly to allow her questing tongue entrance and met it with his own, the two pink muscles sliding together in a sensual dance that had them both moaning into each other's mouths wantonly.

That was until Fred's amused voice drifted from somewhere in the vicinity of the opening to the alleyway.

"Well, Georgie, if I'd known that _**that**_ was all it would take to get you to snog her, I would have bought her a treat ages ago."

The kissing pair pulled away from one another as George shoot an almost lethal glare at his smirking twin. "I swear to Merlin, Freddie, if you don't go away right this instant..."

Fred's gleeful smile widened as he ignored his twin. "So, I take it this means you'll be taking an extra long lunch? Or perhaps you won't even be showing back up to the shop at all today?"

George was about to issue another warning when Hermione cast a light stinging jinx in Fred's direction. Fred let out an indignant yelp as the spell hit home smack dab in the middle of his forehead. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the inflamed spot as he glared at the two. "Alright, alright! I take the hint," he muttered as he retreated from the alley.

Hermione tucked her wand back into her sleeve before turning back to George, who was staring down at her in adoration. "Now, where were we?" she asked with a smile, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tugging his lips back down to meet hers.

George submitted wholeheartedly, thinking idly that he would have to remember to thank Harry later.

* * *

End


End file.
